Evales D'Ruz
by Hco Nagisa
Summary: yang baca wajib review! XD x over EVA FMP


shinji ama asuka bru brangkat skul bareng mereka ngmongin soal pr bhs jepang Asuka mau nyontek punya shinji tpi pake ngancem"

Asuka: "shinji, gw pinjem pr lu!

Lu tau sndiri kan gw buta kanji!!"

Shinji:"t..tapi..

Ini kan gag mesti bener"

Asuka: "harus bener!!

Gw gag mau malu" in Kaji-san"

Shinji: "eh, ng...

Ta-

asuka: "gw gag mau dnger omongan lu!"

+rei muncul dri prtigaan dpn mereka brdua+

Shinji: "ayanami!"

asuka: "ngh!

Anak itu lagi.."

Rei:

"selamat pagi"

shinji:

"e, eh?

Pa..pagi.."

asuka:

+pasang muka judes+

CKIIIIIIT!!!

+ada suara mobil yg direm ngawur+

Trnyata itu mobil Misato-san..

Yg hampir nabrak mereka brtiga

Misato:

"ne, kalian brtiga!

Cepat ke markas nerv!

Ini darurat!

Asuka:

hey, tante

kita" mau berangkat sekolah,

masalah darurat apa sih?

Shinji:

"lagipula-

misato:

"kalian bertiga CEPAT masuk mobilku!"

Muka misato-san yang galak itu membuat mereka brtiga langsung manut.

Sesampainya di NERV

Misato:

kapten!

Mereka sudah hadir!

Gendou:

persiapkan ke tiga EVA unit!

Gendou:

ada robot aneh yg tak dkenal muncul tiba" di pinggir tokyo-3

Gendou:

"Hancurkan unit aneh itu sebelum mereka menghancurkan kita!"

Rei: "mengerti, laksanakan"

asuka:

+bisik" ke shinji+

"robot aneh?

Kenapa harus kita yg menangani?

Bhu~

shinji:

. . . . .

Sousuke: semua unit, maju dan serang kota aneh ini!!!

Kurz: apirmatip

Mao: Rojer

Sousuke: APA TUH!?

Asuka: "hanya bertiga?

Akan kusapu kurang dari 3 menit"

Rei: "eliminating target

Misato: "shinji, kmu coba serang robot itu"

+nunjuk punya sousuke+

Ah, biarin!

Asuka bwat si rambut kuning aja

Misato:"asuka, hati"!

Robot yg sbelah kiri gag boleh dremehkan"

+nunjuk si kruz+

Asuka:"youkai~"

misato: "rei, back up seperti biasa, lindungi mreka berdua"

rei: mengerti

~EVA 01 maju menuju armslave sousuke~

Shinji:"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

+ngluarin prog knife dri bahu 01+

Sousuke:"kau takkan menang semudah itu"

+nangkis+

DZIIIIIIING!!!

ARX 07 mundur, ngluarin senapan

EVA 01 langsung maju tanpa peduli akan misato yg memperingatkannya~

di tempat lain asuka brhadapan dgn kruz..

Asuka:

"heh~ lawanku cuma seperti ini~?

IKUZEE~!!

Huaaaaaaaah!!

M9E membidik EVA 02.

DZING! DZING!

Dngan lincah EVA 02 menghindar.

Asuka:"nembak apa kau?"

kruz: "cih"

DUAR!!

Eva 02 brhasil menangkap M9E.

Kruz: "gah! Kecepatan macam apa ini!"

eva 02 ngluarin prog knife

asuka: "MATI KAU!!"

kruz: "tak secepat itu"

Kruz ngluarin pisau yg ada di pinggang m9e.

Kruz:"mampus kau!!

Asuka:"a...apa?"

JREB!!!

Pisau m9e menusuk bgian kepala Eva 02

asuka:

"UAAAAAAAAARRRGGGH!!!"

asuka memegangi kepalanya sambil menahan sakit.

"sial...

Pandanganku kabur...

Hhh..hh.."

kruz: "good bye lady~"

m9e menodongkan senapannya ke EVA 02

asuka:"kaji...san"

DOR!!!

Operator nerv: " EVA 02 telah kalah!

Pilotnya tak sadarkan diri!"

misato:

"keluarkan entry plug dan selamatkan pilotnya!"

operator nerv: "roger"

Di tempat lain Eva 00 brtempur sengit melawan m9e milik mao.

Mao:"liat, satu temanmu sudah gugur, apa kau tdk takut melawanku?"

rei: "...."

EVA 00 mengambil buster rifle yg trgeletak disampingnya.

DZING! DZING!!

Kedua tembakan itu brhasil dihindari mao dgn mudahnya.

Mao: "hah! Kau masih level rendah!"

M9e maju dan mengeluarkan pisaunya

mao: "cobalah 1000 tahun lagi!!"

DDUUUARR!

M9e mao trpental jauh.

Mao: "apa itu.."

dsekitar eva 00 muncul barrier kuning yang sangat kuat.

AT Field.

Mao: "benda seperti itu tak kan bisa menahan tembakanku!!"

DOR! DOR!!

Tembakan mao seakan menghilang begitu saja diserap AT Field.

Mao: "perisai macam.. APA ITU?"

memanfaatkan kebingungan mao, rei langsung mengambil prog knife nya

rei: "kau berakhir"

EVA 00 memotong m9e mao sampai tak berfungsi lagi.

Rei: "mission accomplished"

Operator nerv: "lawan EVA 00 sudah tidak menunjukkan aktifitas"

misato: " bagaimana dgn asuka?"

operator nerv: "entry plug sudah dkeluarkan dari EVA 02, rescue unit sedang menuju kesana"

Misato: "EVA 01?"

operator nerv: " masih menghadapi lawannya di titik G16, tidak ada masalah..

Misato:"shinji, tetap fokus"

shinji: "mengerti"

Sousuke: " misi harus segera diselesaikan"

Sousuke: "AKTIFKAN LAMDA DRIVER"

sekejap ARX 7 mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan.

Misato: "shinji-kun!"

shinji: "iya, aku tahu!"

sousuke: "you shall die"

ARX 7 melepaskan tembakan tepat menuju EVA 01

Shinji: "yang bginian gak akan!!"

DZING!!!

operator nerv: "umbilical cable terputus!

Energi EVA 01 tersisa 5 menit lagi!

Misato : "shinji-kun, kau dengar itu?

Habisi segera atau kau yang dihabisi olehnya!!"

shinji: "akh..

UOOOOOORRGGH!!"

EVA 01 menerjang membabi buta menyerang ARX 7. Tapi dlm kekalapannya, shinji tak mampu menyerang dengan akurat.

Misato:"shinji-kun!!"

shinji:"aku tahu!!"

GREB!!

EVA 01 berhasil menembus pertahanan ARX 7.

Shinji: "KENA KAU!!"

Sousuke: "sial!"

shinji: "kau milikku!!"

mendadak EVA berhenti bergerak.

operator nerv: "energi cadangan EVA 01 habis!!

EVA berhenti fungsinya"

misato: "APA?"

Sousuke: "musuh berhenti bergerak, komandan aku akan segera menghabisinya"

shinji: "sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi!!

Padahal aku hampir menang!!

Bergerak, bergerak, ayo bergeraklah!!

Kumohon bergeraklah!!"

sousuke: " rest in peace"

Operator nerv: "HAH?"

Misato: "ada apa?"

operator nerv: "EVA aktif kembali!!

Dan semua kerusakannya langsung pulih!"

misato : "mustahil, itu.."

ritsuko : "berserk."

misato: "ritsuko?"

ritsuko : "dia" sudah bangun

Terdengar suara makhluk liar dari EVA 01.

Sekejap EVA 01 mengejar ARX 7.

Sousuke: "kau pikir dgn itu kau bsa mengalahkanku?"

ARX 7 melepaskan beberapa tembakan.

DZING!! DZING!!

Sousuke: "hah?

Tembakan ku tidak mempan??"

EVA melompat tinggi ke udara bersiap menerjang ARX 7.

Sousuke: " makhluk ini!"

DUAR!!

EVA mendarat tepat di atas ARX 7

DUAR! DUAR!! DUAR!!!

ARX 7 sama sekali tidak berkutik terhadap hujaman bertubi2 EVA 01.

Sousuke: "sial, aku bisa mati!"

EVA shinji mengeluarkan suara nyaring seperti monster, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mengerikan

Sousuke berusaha bertahan dalam keadaannya. Ia menggeram dan memegang pundak EVA. Dan memaksa ARM nya untuk menghindar jauh

ARM nya sudah tak dapat bertarung, tapi masih bisa untuk melarikan diri

sousuke: "cih, aku gagal melaksanakan misi. Monster macam apa itu"

Sosuke mengaktifkan peralatan yang ada di armnya yang bisa membuatnya invicible sementara

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan sousuke untuk kabur

Sousuke: "liat saja nanti,monster"

operator nerv: " musuh mundur, ganti ke siaga satu"

misato: "sulit dipercaya, ritsuko?"

ritsuko membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata sambil lalu

"selama ada "dia" nerv tidak akan pernah hancur"


End file.
